


The Haunted House

by Karma_brando



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Condoms, Dominance, Gay, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma_brando/pseuds/Karma_brando
Summary: Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Sakusa, and Atsumu all decide to go on a double date. Although Oikawas feelings have been shifting he is realizing he may have something more.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Much work put into this lol

Oikawa has been anticipating this event all week long. Although it's been bugging him that Atsumu shows him so much attention he overcomes it.

Iwaizumi walks up and knocks on Oikawas large wooden door. Oikawa looks through the peep hole to see who it is.

Oikawa holds his breath in and holds opens the door. "Hey babe!-" Oikawa says to Iwaizumi, a large smile on the brunettes face.

Iwaizumi simply ignores the greeting in favor of roughly saying, "I need to borrow a shirt I dropped my coffee on the way here." Oikawa looks him up and down and notices he's half-hard but he doesn't say anything.

Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi's hand and takes him through the entry way and up the stairs. "Do you want a..... Gucci....Louis Vuitton... oorrrr?" Oikawa ask in a concerning manner while digging through the many options in his closet.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, "Just give me a damn shirt," the teen says in a stern tone, already annoyed at his boyfriend's excruciating personality.

Oikawa doesn't show it, but he always rethinks the future of their relationship. On the other hand, Iwa seemed just fine.

After about an hour of Oikawa insisting Iwaizumi go with the Gucci printed shirt that hugged his biceps just right, Sakusa and Atsumu finally show up, Atsumu leaning against the doorframe and smirking. "Are you two ready?"

Like the persistent, bratty, twink he is, Oikawa insisted on driving his Rolls-Royce once the men got to his garage after traveling over a white brick driveway.

Sakusa’s gloomy stare burned into the ground as he trailed behind. He hated haunted houses, they were sweaty and the close proximity was a match made in hell. Luckily for him Atsumu noticed. 

Atsumu grabbed Oikawa’s shoulder. “Can Sakusa sit in the front seat? He’s having... an episode...”

Oikawa agreed quicker then he should have. “Of course he can!”

Iwaizumi was provoked by Oikawa’s behavior and how he so easily let Sakusa ride shot gun. The black haired man wandered up and slapped Oikawa’s butt, “Are you two a thing now or something?” The concern evident in his voice

Oikawa jumps up from the slap exclaiming, "No! We aren't! I love you Iwaizumi..." He gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile. 

The car ride lasted about forty boring minutes. Oikawa lazily held on to the steering wheel, Iwaizumi was taking a quick nap in the backseat, while Sakura and Atsumu played iMessage games.

Oikawa would occasionally glance to his right, trying to not-so-obviously watch Sakusa’s frustrated face. He was clearing loosing the iMessage games.

Once they arrived Atsumu gave Sakusa a smug smile while saying: "Finally we are here, after I beat sakusa 20 times in cup pong." 

Sakusa simply rolled his eyes at the comment while walking over to pay. 

Everyone in the group put twenty dollars on the counter; however, after digging in his pockets Sakusa couldn’t find the cash he brought. The woman taking their money gave him an annoyed look. Sakusa panicked and began rummaging through his pockets faster.

“Look son if you don’t have the money you can’t ent-“

Oikawa interrupted the rude lady to say, "Don't worry Sakusa, I'll pay for you." Then gave her a charming grin while pulling out a twenty dollar bill. 

"I... um- thanks.." Sakusa mumbled and gave Oikawa a small smile. 

That's the first time Oikawa had seen Sakusa smile and he's extremely proud of himself now.

The group got in line for the haunted house. The screams of terrified participants could very clearly be heard. Oikawa was visibly scared, fiddling with the zipper of his jacket. 

"Okay let’s get down to business...” Atsumu broke the silence, “Who will be going where?”

Iwa looked up, “How about-“

Oikawa was quick to interrupt, knowing that Iwaizumi would put him in the front just to be mean, "How about Sakusa take the lead, I go behind him, Atsumu goes behind me, and big strong Iwa-chan goes in the back to make sure nothing creepy tries to pull any of us away?" Oikawa offered in a nervous tone.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes but they all end up nodding in agreement to that positioning.

They wait in line for awhile, making jokes with each other and discussing volleyball to pass the time. Then they are at the entrance and being ushered into the haunted house.

Sakusa could feel Oikawa gripping his hips and shaking vigorously behind him. The black haired teen rolled his eyes, “Can you stop being a whiny baby and get off of me?”

Oikawa simply ignored him. 

After a few jump scares, they made it about a quarter of the way through the haunted house. It was just as dirty as Sakusa feared.

The teen took the time to observe how dirty it was and let’s out an extremely frustrated groan. "I need to get out of here right now!" His tone on the edge of being angry.

Oikawa observes their surroundings and also notices the other two are gone. "Look over there Sakusa! Its the exit." Oikawa says in a happy tone.

They both follow through with the idea and walk through the door assuming it is the exit.

Once inside the pair quickly realizes their mistake.

It was a broom closet, not the exit.

Sakusa instantly groans and buries his face in his hands out of frustration. Oikawa notices the other male’s frustration.

There was barely any room in the closet. Just enough where the pair wasn’t completely pressed against each other, but that was all.

He thought of many different ideas to calm down Sakusa, but one in particular stood out.

"I know something that will help us." Oikawa gets on his knees and pulls down Sakusa’s jeans. 

“Whoa whoa what are you doing?!” Sakusa yelped. 

“I’m going to calm you down?” Oikawa sat back and said hopefully. 

Sakusa instantly became flustered at the offer but nodded anyways. Oikawa pulled down Sakusa’s boxers, revealing his 9 inch boner.

Oikawa audibly gulped, he has never seen something so big before. "Are you sure about this Oikawa-?" Sakusa started to whisper, not able to finish his sentence because Oikawa is licking his tip.

Sakusa has never felt anything so good before. Sakusa began to moan as Oikawa took him deeper into his throat. 

Oikawa pulled his mouth off of Sakusa and smiled. “You can thrust you know. You’re not going to break me.”

Doing ad Oikawa ask Sakusa thrust his 9 inch cock into Oikawas throat causing him to gag.

Sakusa continues to thrust into his throat making Oikawa start to cry. "You like that little bitch?" Sakusa ask in a dominate voice to Oikawa.

Oikawa responds with a nod. With one last thrust from Sakusa, Sakusa pulls Oikawa off his cock and throws him on the ground, fully naked now.

Sakusa tells him: "Bend over, whore." Oikawa does as his master says.

"Do you have any condoms?" Oikawa asked. 

"Of course I do" Sakusa says in a reassuring tone. Sakusa puts on the condom and lubes up Oikawas tight hole.

Sakusa observes the situation and slowly puts the head of his cock into Oikawas hole, just playing with him at this point.

"Please enter me master"? Oikawa begs to Sakusa.

"Fine" Sakusa says in a mad tone. Sakusa thrust hard into Oikawas tight hole. Oikawa let's a loud moan because he's never had to take 9 inches before.

Sakusa keeps on thrusting in and out of Oikawa. Sakusa goes harder each time. Oikawa continues to moan loudly for Sakusa. 

Just as Sakusa was going to pull out to cum a unexpected visitor walks in.


End file.
